


ever since you came into my world (scratches are everywhere)

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: The Waverider’s bathroom isn’t the most romantic place in the world, but Nora’s adaptable.





	ever since you came into my world (scratches are everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> There isn't really any way to say this that doesn't sound at least a little bit weird, but Happy Birthday! I got you smut.

It’s not that Nora plans it. Really. She’s just planning on finding Ray when she runs into Mick and Zari in one of the Waverider’s corridors, them bickering over cheese puffs and whether Gideon’s do or don’t taste like the ‘real thing’ while Charlie points out that even plastic tasting food has to be better than demonic prison food. They stop talking immediately when they catch sight of her.

 

“I’m looking for Ray,” She tugs at the hem of the shirt she’s wearing. Ray’s shirt. Over little else. No one else is supposed to be here. In fact, she’s well within her rights to ask what the hell these three are doing here instead of stuffing their faces at the nearby festival. They obviously know what she and Ray have been doing for the last few days while everyone else was away.

 

“He’s in the shower,” Zari is staring right at Nora’s face.

 

“Oh, good. I’m just gonna go. Find him.” Or maybe die of embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Mick mutters.

 

At the exact same moment Charlie says, “Have fun,” in a way that tells absolutely everyone what she really means.

 

Zari glares at them both, but it’s ruined by her trying not to laugh

 

Nora turns on her heel and heads for the bathroom before she can hear anything more than ‘you were thinking it’ and ‘yes, but I wasn’t stupid enough to say it’ from them. Yes, dying of embarrassment sounds like a great idea.

 

She all-but-runs the rest of the way to the bathroom and almost goes right past the door when she does get there. Nora takes a deep breath, straightens her (Ray’s, really) clothing the best she can and tries the door.

 

Locked.

 

“Come on, Gideon, work with me.”

 

The door clicks open. Huh. Nora gives one last wary glance at the ceiling, just to check that Gideon’s not screwing with her, before she opens the door just enough to slip inside.

 

 

 

The Waverider’s bathroom isn’t the most romantic place in the world. It’s a strange, long, narrow room with a sink almost opposite the door, a shower at one end, and a toilet at the other. It’s a pretty bad bathroom for about eight people to share. It wouldn’t even be a great bathroom for more than two people to share. The only really good thing about it is that the shower takes up almost a third of the entire bathroom and is about seven feet long. Nora stops just inside the door, watching Ray on the other side of the shower screen as he washes the shampoo out of his hair.

 

Ray smiles when he sees her, pushing his hair back from his face and blinking away the water. Nora tries and fails not to follow the path the water’s making down his body.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” He opens the door to the shower, gesturing to her to come closer. “I know that you were up late helping the Time Bureau the other night, so I thought you might need the sleep.”

 

“Sleep isn’t what I need,” Nora says, and immediately fights the urge to clamp her hand over her mouth in mortification. It sounded better in her head. It sounded _cool_ in her head. Not weird and overeager and kind of stupid. She’s ready to apologise and run and maybe never stop running – the Time Bureau is probably hiring, right? She can hide there with Ava and Nate and send them to talk to the team and never have to see anyone again, especially not Ray—

 

Ray who, when she forces herself to look up, the _sorry, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever said that didn’t involve talking about burning the world_ on her lips, is watching her with a strange expression on his face and a flush to his cheeks that Nora doesn’t think has anything to do with the heat of the water.

 

Cool, Nora decides as she takes his hand and lets him pull her under the warm spray, is overrated.

 

Standing there, the water soaking through what little she’s wearing, Ray kisses her so gently that Nora can’t even bring herself to tell him that they’re no longer alone of the ship.

 

He’s strong enough to pick her up. Has picked her up, quite a few times, not always in a happy situation, but Ray drops to his knees instead, sliding his hands up the back of Nora’s legs, pressing gentle kisses to her chest and her stomach. Working her panties down until she can kick them off and into the corner. Sliding one hand between her legs to tease her gently, until her hips jerk against his hand.

 

“Ray,” she manages, just as the tip of one of his fingers slips just inside her, two others sliding right over her clit. “ _Ray_.”

 

“I’ve got you,” he says as he pulls away just long enough to help her get his t-shirt off.

 

And it’s strange, really, to feel so vulnerable there, standing completely naked in front of Ray, when he’s seen her in so many situations that were so much worse, when he’s seen her cry and be possessed by a demon and even _die_. But somehow this is more. This isn’t sex when he’s on the Waverider or when they’re working together on a mission. This isn’t something Nora can excuse away as just being because he’s so kind or because he’s so sweet. This is Ray looking at her like she’s the most amazing thing in the world.

 

His brow furrows a little. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Nora pushes him back a little until he’s lying on the tiled floor, until she can straddle him and kiss him to keep him from saying anything else.

 

It’s easy when he can’t say anything else. When she can straddle him and sink down on him, slow and steady, her breath catching in her throat. When Nora doesn’t have to think about what they’re going to do later or anything that’s happened before, when she can relax and just feel; feel his hands travelling across her skin, tracing an invisible map; feel him inside her. When she can just listen to the noises that Ray makes as she rides him, the way he whispers her name as he presses his fingers against her again, matching her speed. When Nora can close her eyes as she comes, whispering his name.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Ray says, barely audible over the sound of the water drumming off the tiles, his fingers tangling in her wet hair as she rides out the little aftershocks. “So beautiful.”

 

His hand tightens on her hip just a little, and Nora leans forward to kiss him, to bite at his lower lip just hard enough that it will still be red and a little swollen for a few hours, to swallow the choked off gasp Ray lets out as he comes.

 

Nora pushes her hair behind her ears, smiling down at Ray, who’s grinning up at her, sex-dopey and satisfied, even as the water begins to run cold around them—

 

Wait. Nora narrows her eyes she scrambles off of Ray, ignoring the confused noise that he makes. The Waverider doesn’t run out of hot water. It _can’t_ , for whatever reason.

 

“Gideon!” she shouts at the ceiling. She knows that Gideon holds a grudge, and probably hates Nora for the whole hey-Sara-destroy-the-world-with-me thing, but this? This is a step too far. This is messing with _Ray_ , and Nora’s not going to stand for it, even if she has to bribe Zari to make Gideon yodel for the next month.

 

If an AI can sound smug, then Gideon definitely does. “Unfortunately, Miss Darhk, you and Doctor Palmer have broken one of the Waverider’s bathroom rules, and you will now be subjected to the radio silence punishment protocol.”

 

“Are you fu—”

 

“Rule three,” Ray says, looking mortified. He’s sitting up now, edging away from the water that’s quickly getting so cold that the temperature in the bathroom is dropping rapidly. “No, uh, _activities_ in the shower. I added that one after Nate and Amaya – never mind, you don’t need to know that. Uh, Gideon, we’re very sorry that we broke the rules.”

 

Silence. Ray looks like a kicked puppy.

 

“Let me guess,” Nora sighs as she grabs one of the towels from the cupboard opposite the door and throws another towards Ray. “Breaking the bathroom rules makes Gideon ignore you for an entire day.”

 

“Twelve hours.”

 

“Of course.” She reaches up and slides one hand to the back of Ray’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Maybe the others will take pity on us and help us make breakfast.”

 

“Others?”


End file.
